A New Soldier In Overwatch (discontinued)
by Square4you
Summary: You're a Navy Seal who gets transferred to Overwatch to help in the war against Talon. Overwatch x Reader
1. Choices

This is a girls of overwatch x reader harem style story. You're currently a Navy Seal and recently got back from a mission in Russia.

Y/N - Your Name

L/N - Last Name

E/C - Eye Color

H/C - Hair Color

Enjoy.

You're in the gym training with your brothers in arms. You were finishing your set of deadlifts when your squad leader walks in.

"Y/N! Commander Ambrose is wanting to speak with you in his office," says Collins. "Alright thanks, Collins," I say to him. Jim Collins and I went through SEAL training together when we were recruits. He's my best friend and a brother to me. I wipe my sweat off with a towel and walked to my room to change out of my gym clothes to something a little more appropriate. I put on some camo pants and a black t shirt and changed my shoes to a pair of boots. I then headed to Ambrose's office.

A guard opened the door to commander Ambrose's office and I stepped in. I saluted the Commander and he asked me to sit. I sat down and he began to speak"its good to see you again sergeant."

"Likewise sir"

"I'm really impressed over your last mission. You had 53 confirmed kills before you went into Russia but you nearly tripled that number when you left.

The omnic crisis is still a problem in Russia, my team and I was sent in to provide aid and help as many people we possibly could. You focused your attention back to the commander.

"Plus you saved countless lives while you were there. You and your squad earned many medals and you even got the presidents attention. You are one of the best soldiers we ever had."

"Thank you sir. I signed up to make a difference and i plan to do just that." I responded to him. I never get used to the praise.

"Those are some honorable words sergeant. But to why I've brought you here, have you heard of the terrorist group called talon?"

"Of course, we ran into them on several occasions in Russia."

"I know and you went through them like butter."

I smiled to the praise "I had help from my team, sir."

"You would've been able to take them all on with or without your team Y/N. Talon is becoming a bigger threat each day. They've killed thousands of people this week alone and we can't do a goddamn thing about it."

"Why not sir?"

The commander sighs and says "Legal reasons and what not."

Never cared much for politicts. I thought to myself.

The commander looks down and does a heavier sigh than before "I'm afraid the united states military has it's hands tied."

He then looks at me again and gives me a half smile "Have you ever heard of Overwatch Y/N?"

"Yes sir, I've always looked up to them when i was a kid" I admired the heroes growing up. They were a huge inspiration for me and the reason why I joined the military.

"Well rumor has it they're reforming again to put a stop to talon and other threats of the world and they're in need of new members. So on behalf of the united states military, we want you to represent our country by aiding overwatch and protect the world against threats."

"But what about the Petras Act?" The UN was forced to shut down Overwatch and make all Overwatch activity ilegal because of some accident within the organization

"Well, you'll be doing this off the record. Don't worry about it we got it all figured out."

"I don't know. I mean what about my team? I just can't abandon them like this."

"I respect your loyalty but the world really needs you now and i have faith that your team will do just fine without you."

I give it some thought for a minute in silence and decided to give it a shot.

"Alright, I'll do it."

The commander smiles and says " congratulations( F/N) (L/N) soon you'll be an agent of overwatch and don't worry officially you suffered injuries from Russia and your now on leave from the military."

"Wow, you guys thought of everything"

"Of course i mean this was the president's idea. Now i suggest you head to your room and pack your things, we'll contact you about transport and what not."

The commander and i saluted and i head back to my room to pack my things. On my way to my room i think about what i was going to tell the guys, I hope they understand.

While i was packing Collins walks into my room and throws a football at me and hits me in the side. "Ow! Dammit Collins! " i say to him before throwing the football back in his direction.

"Haha. We're playing football with some of the new guys and our team needs a quarterback." Collins then spots my bags. "what's going on? Are you getting transferred?"

I frown a bit "remember Overwatch? They're reforming again and they want me with them to help fight against Talon."

Collins looks at me and smiles "that's great man, they need a badass who can rip and tear through those talon douches."

I'm glad Collins isn't upset with me "thanks Jim, we'll meet up whenever i have the chance and go out for some beers.

I talk with collins a little more and finish packing. Its late so i head to bed. I immediately fell into a heavy slumber.

Well that's it for this chapter, hopefully you guys enjoy it. For those who are curious about my other story " The Punisher" i'm afraid i'm discontinuing it. I'm not really satisfied with it and I'll probably rework on it in the future but for now i want to focus on this story. Reviews and favorites are appreciated.


	2. A New Begining

I awoke to the beautiful sound of my alarm clock. It's 4:00 am, I groan and switch off my clock. I sluggishly got out of bed and do my morning routine. I then got dressed in my gym clothes and went to the gym to get in my early workout. I finish at around 5:30 and went to the mess hall for my breakfast. I sat alone at a table since my squad was more than likely still asleep. While i was eating my oatmeal i received a phone call from an unknown caller. I answered the call "this is F/N"

"F/N? This is Winston, I was informed by your superiors that you'd like to join Overwatch?

" uhh yeah, I'm already packed up. Where should i meet you?"

"I'll text you the coordinates. I'll have someone there to pick you up in two hours."

"Understood"

"Oh and if you don't mind please tell no one where you're headed i don't want our location leaked for our enemies."

"Alright I'll see you soon," i say to Winston then hang up the phone.

I finish my breakfast then went back to my room to take a shower. I finish my shower and checked the time, it's 6:15. "Still got an hour," i thought. I checked the coordinates on a map i had with my gear. (I was carrying a backpack and two duffel bags). The coordinates appealed to be in the middle of nowhere. I called a cab and walked to the front of the base and waited for my pickup. I could've easily had a friend of mine take me there in a dropship but Winston wanted to keep the location private. A couple of minutes went by then a cab came by with an omnic driving.

"Can i get your bags, sir?" says the omnic stepping out of the vehicle.

"That's alright i got it. Thanks anyways." I put my bags in the trunk then i got in the back seat and told the driver where i was going. I gave him the location to a motel that was a mile away from my pickup location.

It only took 5 minutes to get to the motel thanks to today's vehicles and traffic. I got out and go my bags and paid the omnic driver. I then put on some music and began my hike to the pickup point.

I arrived at a small field off the side of a lonely road. I haven't passed a single car since i was here not to mention no one at the hotel i got dropped off at. I can see why Winston chose this area. I checked the time, it's 7:27. They should be here any minute now. I put my stuff down and took a breather.

A couple of minutes pass by and i saw a white dropship with the Overwatch logo on the side. It landed in the field and i gathered my things and head over to my ride. A side door lowered and i walk over to the ship, suddenly i see a stream of blue light and a girl appears in front of me.

"Hiya! You must be Y/N. " says a hyper short brown haired girl with a thick British accent. She was wearing goggles and had some strange device strapped to her chest.

"…Yeah" I responded to her raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Lena Oxton" she extends her arm out for a handshake. I accept.

"Good to meet you, Lena. I'm guessing you're my pilot?" i ask the brit.

"yep I'm also an agent thanks to this baby" she pats the device strapped to her chest. "But let's get you settled aboard, luv. We need to get back to Gibraltar."

"Alright, let me get my things."I grab my things and walked aboard the aircraft. It was really nice on the inside. There were seats and tv, there was a table and beside it was a microwave and even a refrigerator.

I must've looked shocked because i hear Lena giggle beside me.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" she says

I nod with my mouth still open "she's something. Do we take this on missions?"

"Yep, but i won't always be piloting, that's where Athena comes in." whenever Lena says that a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Hello Y/N I am Athena"

"Athena will pilot us and brief us during missions" says Lena smiling. I swear she's been smiling ever since I got here. Is she always like this?

"So she's an A.I?" i ask

"Yep made by the big gorilla himself."

Did she just say gorilla?

"Okay cool. It's nice to meet you, Athena."

"The pleasure is all mine Y/N"

Lena blinked to the cockpit and sat down while i put my stuff in a luggage compartment. While i was putting my last bag into the compartment i felt someone poke my back. I jumped and turned around to see Lena standing there laughing.

"Hahaha sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's alright" i say chuckling a little bit. I just now realized how much taller i am than her. I'm 6 foot 3', i have to look down to her.

I must've been staring at Lena for too long.

"Watcha lookin at?" she asks me giggling and raising an eyebrow.

"Its nothing. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right so it's going to be a couple of hours before we reach the base so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie in the meantime?"

"Sure, what movie did you have in mind?"

"Hm... I dunno. Let's look through them."

Tracer sat down at the table and motioned me to sit by her. I sat down next to her and she turned the tv on and scrolled through some movies. We decided on some horror movie.

**40 minutes later**.

"This shit is so clearly fake." i said. Horror movies or anything scary in general never scared me. Lena only scared me because i didn't expect it but these movies are clearly building tension for a cheesy jumpscare.

I turned to check on Lena and she looked genuinely terrified. Shes scooted closer to me since the movie started and we're now physically touching. I chuckled at this and continued to watch the movie. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier until I eventually fell asleep.


	3. Sorry

Just letting you know im discontinueing the story. i know what you're probably all saying. "Square, that makes two stories you gave up on." I know! I really do apologize for abandoning these projects but i just can't dedicate myself to these long story lines. I'm not abandoning writing however. I loved the idea of a Overwatch x reader story so i'll probably try that again but into a one shot series of some sort. Also I just wanted to say thanks for supporting me and my failed storries. It really means alot seeing so many enjoy my ideas and fantasies. Anyways i'll be back real soon, with hopefully a completed story.

3


End file.
